


Marshmallow Shooter

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otp Prompt from Tumblr<br/>Person A gets person B a marshmallow shooter as a gift. Who gets shot in the eye first?<br/>A=Darcy<br/>B=Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Shooter

Marshmallow Shooter

xXx

"You are by far the best girlfriend in the history of girlfriends." Clint grinned unsettling Lucky from his lap as he stood from the sofa. Darcy smiled watching the dog trot over to Kate on the recliner. The younger girl rolled her eyes at Clint's excitement. 

"Try not to hurt yourself." Kate told him, folding her arms over her chest, a knowing look on her face. Being the mature adult Clint was he stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to Darcy. 

"This is the best birthday present ever." 

"What is it?" Bucky questioned looking over the specifically assembled PVC pipe. The put upon sigh across the room drew his attention to Kate.

"It's a marshmallow shooter." She told him, reclining back in the chair with Lucky on her lap. "You are so not a lap dog." She groused.

"A marshmallow shooter? Like a pea shooter?" He looked skeptical. 

"Yea man." Clint's excitement was palpable. "You put a mini marshmallow in one end and then you blow through the other end. Like a dart gun. Sometimes if you like the end of one they'll stick to stuff, a total pain in the ass to clean up. I use to annoy my teachers with one of these until Mrs. Fannigan took my shooter, dismantled it and threw away the pieces."

"Bummer." Clint's grin turned manic on Bucky.

"Imagine the chaos." Bucky seemed to think for a moment before he mirrored Clint's expression. 

"Stark's lab?" Kate groaned when Clint's grin widened even more. 

They high fived dashing off toward the elevators. Natasha turned from watching them go to Darcy, one elegant eyebrow arched in such a way that Darcy was concerned for her own safety.

"The first marshmallow I find stuck to anything of mine; I'll jam that damn thing down his throat." Kate snorted.

"Fair enough." Darcy replied topping off Natasha's wine glass before taking a seat next to the red head with her own. 

The three women sat in a companionable silence for a short time before Kate broke it;

"I got ten bucks says someone gets shot in the eye by the end of the day."

They drank to that.

 


End file.
